


The Dog Moon

by a_q



Series: Lunacy [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bodily Fluids, Exhaustion, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentors, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another full moon, another heat, but this time it's not just two of them anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Moon

The sun vanished behind the rooftops, the sky turning gray and bright turquoise. The alley was narrow and dark, but there wasn't much to see. It was a path between two stone houses, one end leading to the maze of gardens and fences, the other opening to the quiet side street.

”Scared?”

Raven shrugged.

”It's not too late yet. We can go back inside,” Charles suggested, rolling his socks into a neat ball and dropping them in the brown paper bag. He folded the bag closed, the paper rustling. The autumn air was chilly against his bare skin. He dropped the bag next to Raven's, at the edge of back-end of the alley. No one would touch these types of brown paper bags in this town. They could fill the bag with money and no one would touch them.  
There were rules in here, a whole structured society that they had never even heard about.

“After all the trouble we went through to find this place? I didn't come here to stay inside, and neither did you,” she said, sounding certain. Charles wasn't sure if it was just a facade for his benefit, or something else.

“Listen. Do you hear that?”

There was distant noise, laughter, talking and more laughter, then a distinctive moan. Male or female, it was hard to say.

“It's starting, can't you feel it? It's...exhilarating,” Raven muttered, pressing against him, her hands following familiar routes. Her skin burned, her scent intense. Charles inhaled it, kissing her neck and rubbed her pussy just the way she liked. She laughed, and returned the favor, teasing his hole. He was as wet as she was.

“The sun is barely set and you are already like this? You don't fool me, brother. You can feel it.”

Charles didn't bother denying it. Of course he felt it, how could he not? The moon pulled him, stretched his skin with cold silver hooks, the heat thrumming in his veins. It wasn't just them now, there was others, so many others, whole little town full of them, all swaying under this same force. Their minds were bursts of bright colors and delirious energy.

They followed their old pattern, relaxing together in the hold of the heat. Time fell away, the reality melting into one long moment of constant presence, their bodies pressed against each other. Until Raven stopped moving and stared at something behind his back.

“The alphas. They are here,” Raven whispered against his lips. Charles felt it too, the change in the air. He turned to look, but the first man moved fast, already on him, a flash of skin and gleaming teeth. His mind blared raw sensation, and Charles felt himself through his mind; taste of tart raspberries and burnt sugar.

The man pulled him away from Raven, and the second man, younger, leaner, reached for her. Charles saw the look on her face, before the man dragged her further in the alley and the first man pushed Charles against the brick wall, his chest scraping against the rough surface. He still hadn't seen his face, but he was tall, towering above him. Charles rubbed his ass against his crotch, the gesture in motion before he even realized it. Once he had started, he couldn't stop. He opened his legs and rubbed more, the act itself pleasurable. The man snapped his belt open, then the zipper, a moment of waiting and then the hot pressure, push, and Charles' body convulsed in the grip of pleasure.

The real thing wasn't what he had expected, nothing like the connection he had shared with Raven. It was perfect in a different way; he experienced his own purpose of existing, right here, in this alley, under the full moon.

His cock was thick, and Charles loved the feel of it, he arched his back to take him deeper. He fucked him hard and fast, every thrust a new layer of pleasure. Raven moaned somewhere in the dark, her voice thick and low. Charles knew she felt the same as he, the purpose, the heat.

The man wrapped his arm around his neck, pushing him down as he thrust up, shooting deep inside. Charles moaned, the scent of his leather jacket filling his head with every inhaled breath. Too quickly the man pulled away, leaving Charles lean on the wall, his mind swimming. He saw the other one on Raven, fucking her with slow, deep thrusts. Charles stroked himself, following that rhythm, the come oozing out and running down his leg.

“Good catch whelp, for your first moon,” the man said, his voice kind and firm. “Always go for the untouched first, and do it fast when you get there. Otherwise...” He moved, the kick landing to the younger man's side before Charles even realized what he was about to do. The man yelped, the force of the kick knocking him away from Raven. “You loose your chance.”

The younger man growled at him, but didn't try to stop him when the older one moved over Raven, flipping her to her stomach and thrusting in with the same ruthless efficiency he had taken Charles.

“One, two, three, four...ahh! There,” he said, pulling away. Raven made a sound Charles recognized, the high pitch squeal that meant that she wanted more and she would get nasty if she didn't get it.

“And after the first shot inside the untouched?” the older asked from the younger, like he was standing in a class room, giving a pop quiz.

“We play until the sun comes up,” the younger answered, getting to his feet, starting to unbutton his shirt. Charles stared at his skin, unable to turn his eyes away from the sight. He had broad shoulders and lean waist, and every button undone revealed more and more of muscle. Charles drooled, and he didn't even care. He wanted that so bad that he would burst if he didn't get it right this instant.

“And the rules?”

“Only play under the moon, only fight the other takers, respect only the givers.”

“Correct.” The older man waved his hand toward Charles. “Go on then.”

The younger one didn't move as swift as the older one, and Charles couldn't wait, he stumbled toward him, crashing into his arms. His skin smelled wonderful, warm and tangy. He licked him because he wanted to, and Raven screeched from the ground, furious. It was her needy call, but Charles ignored it. The alphas were here, and they would take care of her needs, not Charles. All Charles had to think about was this skin right here, the strong hands lifting him up.

“Put your arms around my neck,” the young man asked, and Charles complied. He was strong, the muscles moving in his chest and arms as he lifted him, impaling him on his cock. Charles wrapped his legs around his waist. His hands were wide and sure, and Charles clung to him, leaning against his chest.

“Don't worry, I won't drop you,” he muttered and fucked him with steady pushes. “My first moon where...I've had one of you...never believed...it would happen.”

Charles moaned against his skin, breathing in the scent the sex, licking the spot where the bone curved. He tasted like orange soda now, bubbly and sweet.

“I can touch the moon in you,” he whispered, his thrusts turning erratic before he stilled, holding Charles firmer in place as he came in hard spurts. Charles writhed in his hold, the heat deepening, pulling him further and further down. The young alpha squeezed him gently before handing him over to the older one, who rubbed Charles' ass, slipping two fingers in his hole. The come poured out in warm, sticky globs.

“Not bad whelp. Try again with the girl,” he said, and the young alpha bounced back toward Raven. “Careful, she bites,” the older alpha called after him, and Charles started to laugh. She did that, when she fell down the rabbit hole. Charles looked where she laid on the ground, hand between her legs, humming her waiting song. It had no words, but Charles knew it by heart. Orange soda boy would be torn to pieces if he didn't hurry up. Maybe he had good instincts, but the young alpha rushed between her legs, knelt and bowed his head to lap her pussy. Charles heard Raven's laughter, bright and mad as the moon itself.

“Whelp is right, there is something strange about you,” the alpha muttered, looking him in the eyes for the first time. “The moon crawled inside your eyes and stayed there.”

Charles rubbed against him, hands stroking his bare chest, leaning closer to taste it. He was storm clouds and frail white flowers, all mixed up. He laughed, the sound rippling inside his skin, turning it soft like grass.

“No need to trick me, filly. We are all yours until the sunrise,” the alpha whispered and took him again.  
***

The air was pearl gray, the mist floating over the streets. Everything was quiet, all the human minds shut and quiet. The strangeness of that sensation startled Charles fully awake and he tried to move, only to realize that he sat in someones lap, cock inside him, arm flung around his waist. Charles stopped still, the embarrassment crashing over him with the pale morning light. He must've made a sound, for the hold around his waist tightened for a moment, and there a soft kiss pressed on the nape of his neck. Charles struggled in panic and pulled himself free, falling face first in the dirty ground.

“Ah. Sun is up. Apologies for touching you,” the man said. “I must've dozed off.”

Charles heard him moving, getting up. He hadn't yet figured how to regain the use of his legs and arms. He felt boneless, heavy like a wet bag of sand.

“May I help you in any way? Aid you to stand, perhaps?”

“No!”

There was no reply, not even a wave of emotion that Charles could read. He heard him walk somewhere on the far left, a snap of cloth being shaken, clatter of a belt. He dressed, while Charles laid here naked, face first in the dirt. Charles turned his head, carefully, for he was a bit nauseous. And hungry at the same time. He caught a flash of fiery red at the end of the alley.

“Raven?” His voice didn't carry far.

“I can check on her if you wish,” the man offered. “With your permission of course.”

He sounded fresh as daisy, and Charles couldn't help but think that this was all so unfair.

“Leave her alone.”

“To here, it seems that the lady is awakening,” he said, soft and polite before he bellowed: “Whelp! Up! Now! It's dawn!”

There was movement out of Charles' line of sight, and someone yawned, loudly.

“The giver wishes us to leave, so get a move on,” the man said, and before Charles could point out that he hadn't actually said that, the men were already moving, gathering rest of their clothes. Charles managed to push up to his knees and not throw up, only to see their backs as they walked to the street, the mist blurring their shapes. Raven stirred and Charles turned to look at her. She looked radiant, and again, Charles cursed. He felt like a road kill. It just wasn't fair.

“Best night ever, wasn't it? Damn I'm hungry. Did you pack the cookies?”

Charles leaned carefully, holding his head and threw up on the dirt.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ex Luna, Scientia (Remix of The Dog Moon)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050305) by [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer)




End file.
